Corazón Roto
by Zenakou Theories
Summary: Eren fue el primero en decir "te quiero". Entonces, ¿Por qué fue Levi el que se quedó con el corazón roto? AU/Ereri/Sad


**¡Hola, hola! Espero todos se encuentren super bien, sé que tengo que actualizar Lazo Inquebrantable, pero se me ocurrió esta historia y no podía sacármela de la cabeza, ¿Por qué? Simple, muchos de los fragmentos están basados en un hecho de la vida real.**

 **Levi me fue muy difícil de describir para adaptarlo al papel, lo mismo con Eren, no me gusta ponerlo como el malo :')**

 **En fin, este es mi primer Ereri, espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **CORAZÓN ROTO**

 **-Capitulo único-**

 **-CINCO-**

Sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho, algo en su interior le decía que esa tarde cambiaría todo y no sabía si era para bien o para mal. Tenía que hablar con él, por meses se había mantenido en silencio, aceptando todo de su novio, porque lo quería y estaba muy enamorado. Pero todos tenían un límite y ya había sobrepasado el suyo hace mucho.

Se bajó del bus, había llegado ya a su destino, tragó saliva nervioso y revolvió sus preciosos cabellos tan negros como la noche misma. Se paró frente a la puerta de aquella casa en la que había estado tantas veces, se mordió el labio indeciso. Estuvo realmente tentado a huir y volverse a quedar callado. No, ya era suficiente y si de verdad había amor en esa relación, todo saldría bien.

Timbró, una, dos veces. Hasta que un chico alto de tez morena y castaña melena hizo acto de presencia. El joven frente a él se encontraba vestido únicamente con unos pantalones sueltos, su torso estaba desnudo al igual que sus pies.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Cuál es la urgencia, Levi?- ni siquiera lo invitó a pasar, ni un saludo. Nada, fue tosco como otras veces.

-Yo…-se mordió la lengua, maldiciéndose internamente por no decir nada y quedarse callado como imbécil, cerró los ojos y suspiró- tenemos que hablar, Eren-espetó.

Eren arqueó una ceja, se hizo a un lado, invitándole a pasar. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, Levi, quien ya conocía el camino, se dirigió a la pequeña sala. El castaño se sentó y con un gesto le indicó al pelinegro que lo imitara.

Esmeralda y plata chocaron. Justo en ese momento recordó la primera vez que se habían visto. Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos tan hermosos como los que tenía Eren, verdes con ligeros toques de azul; llenos de vida. Levi era muy conocido por su inexpresivo rostro, Hanji y Farlan siempre le decían que debería sonreír más, pero él simplemente los mandaba a la mierda.

 **-UNO-**

Estaba cursando el segundo año de la carrera de administración empresarial en la Universidad de Sina. Ese día hacía bastante frío, él al ser tan susceptible a dicho clima iba bastante abrigado. Ocultando sus facciones-perfectas, según muchas de sus compañeras y alguno que otro hombre- tras una bufanda negra, tenían dos horas libres. Mejor dicho la estúpida maestra Sarah, había decidido irse a desayunar en lugar de impartir la clase.

-Enano, imitemos a la gorda malvada y vamos a desayunar también- la mujer a su lado se alcanzó a agachar, antes de que un bloc de hojas milimétricas se estrellara en su cabeza- uff, por mis anteojos- y largó una estruendosa risotada.

-Piérdete, cuatro ojos de mierda- escupió molesto, si había algo que odiaba, era que se metieran con su 1.60, además de que en ocasiones aborrecía a la trastornada de Hanji.

Desde el marco de la puerta del salón, un joven alto de cabello rubio cenizo y una sonrisa encantadora los miraba con pena.

-Farlan, dile algo-lloriqueó la de lentes. El mencionado negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sus ojos celestes se toparon con la mirada afilada de Levi.

-Vamos bro, no te haría nada mal asolearte un poco, hace frío y ¿Qué mejor remedio que sentarse bajo el sol?- el azabache frunció el ceño, otra cosa que detestaba era que le recordaran lo pálido que era.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí- y volvió a sumirse en su lectura. Hanji y Farlan se miraron entre sí y encogiéndose de hombros abandonaron el aula, dejando a Levi en su adorada soledad.

No es que no le gustase salir, qué va, pero lo cierto es que disfrutaba más de leer un buen libro o adelantar pendientes que estar en la calle perdiendo el tiempo. Salía de vez en cuando con sus amigos y vaya que se divertían. A pesar de ser una persona seria y de pocas palabras, Hanji y Farlan sabían cómo tratarle y se habían acostumbrado a su forma de ser forjando así una extraña pero formidable amistad.

El problema era que a veces querían salir en parejas y él no encajaba puesto que nunca en su vida había tenido novio. Sí, novio porque al salir de la secundaria se percató de que las mujeres no lo ponían y que los hombres le llamaban más la atención; su madre por supuesto que lo había aceptado y apoyado en todo, al ser su único hijo, era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Farlan salía con una chica pelirroja muy linda aunque bastante parlanchina, Isabel era una muchacha adorable, terca y a veces infantil, pero adorable. Hanji por otra parte y para su sorpresa, porque, ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con Hanji Zoe? Solo una persona saldría con esa demente, Erwin cejas grandes Smith, un rubio alto y fornido con futuros problemas de calvicie. Erwin iba un año más avanzado que ellos y se conocieron durante una fiesta de bienvenida. Según la cuatro ojos, fue amor a primera vista.

Para él, todo eso eran cursilerías y estupideces que no valían la pena. Pero eso no lo hacía menos humano, en realidad a veces sentía ese deseo de conocer a alguien, tener una persona especial con la cual compartir momentos especiales y demás.

 _Con ese carácter que tienes, ningún muchacho se te va a acercar nunca, Levi_

Esa frase se la repetía la adorada Kuschel cada que tenía la oportunidad. Lo cierto es que Levi se cargaba con un genio de los mil demonios, era quisquilloso y tenía un serio problema con respecto a los gérmenes.

- _Me debes una, cara de caballo-_ salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó una voz que provenía del pasillo. A la voz se le sumaron unos pasos y en pocos segundos un muchacho castaño y de una envidiable piel morena se apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Levi tragó saliva y se permitió admirar al adonis que se le acababa de presentar enfrente.

 _Apuesto_ Eso fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Que ojos tan maravillosos se cargaba el chico ese.

-Hola, disculpa ¿En esta clase esta Jean Kirschtein?- la voz del muchacho era tan atrayente, Levi se quedó callado, su mirada de mercurio seguía puesta en el rostro del castaño, quien soltó una risilla y colocó su sonrisa más coqueta-Me llamo Eren- se acercó hasta Levi y le tendió una mano. El de blanca tez salió de su ensimismamiento y estrechó la mano que Eren le daba.

-Levi-susurró, parpadeó un par de veces- dos lugares a la izquierda- Eren también parpadeó confundido.

-¿Ah?

-Kirschtein, se sienta dos lugares a la izquierda- la mirada esmeralda de Eren se apartó de la platinada de Levi, se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

-Bueno, gracias- se acercó hasta el lugar indicado y tomó lo que parecía ser un termo para café- el idiota ese no puede ser más despistado.

Levi se mantuvo callado, volvió su mirada hacia el libro que anteriormente leía sin ser consciente de que Eren lo escudriñaba con la mirada. El joven de piel morena sonrió para sus adentros. Viéndolo bien, ese muchacho no era nada feo y aunque se parecía bastante a una de sus tantas ex parejas, Levi tenía un no sé qué, que lo hacía bastante atractivo.

-Me dijo Jean que no tendrían esta clase, ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?- propuso, rogando porque el adorable azabache aceptara.

-De acuerdo- sin saber por qué, Levi aceptó aquella invitación, recogió sus cosas y se puso de pie. Eren no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa, Dios, era tan pequeño, si acaso rozaba el 1.60.

-Oi-Levi entrecerró los ojos-quiero pensar que no te estas riendo de mí- el gesto enfurecido de Levi se le antojó como el de un gato cascarrabias, con sumo esfuerzo y mordiéndose la lengua, asintió.

Ambos jóvenes salieron del aula caminando juntos.

-¿Y qué estudias?

-Administración empresarial- espetó mientras seguía con la vista al frente.

-¿De verdad? También yo, pero voy en tercer año y…-vaya que el _mocoso_ ese había resultado ser la versión masculina de Isabel, hablaba hasta por los codos. ¿Había sido buena idea ir con él?

 **-DOS-**

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sin embargo, no perdían en el tiempo y volvían a unir sus labios en un beso húmedo. Ambas lenguas combatían para ver quién llevaba el control de la situación.

Entre suspiros y uno que otro quejido, Levi se separó de Eren con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Eren gruñó ante la vista tan exquisita que el azabache le regalaba y volvió a atacar aquellos carnosos labios algo rojos después de una larga sesión de besos y mordiscos.

Levi jadeó sorprendido al sentir una de las manos de Eren colarse bajo su playera. Se encontraban en la casa del más alto, ya que al vivir solo, era más cómodo y nadie los interrumpiría.

-¿Qué haces?- Eren atacó el blanco cuello que estaba a su merced. Levi cerró los ojos y con toda la fuerza y autocontrol que reunió, separó al de mirada esmeralda, quien resopló molesto.

-Levi, quiero tocarte- soltó sin más, el mencionado se sonrojó aún más y si tapó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido así de cohibido, admitía que la sensación que nacía en su estómago era agradable al igual que el palpitar de su pecho cada vez que Eren se le acercaba. Tenían tres meses de haberse conocido y un día, luego de haber ido al cine, Eren lo acorraló y le robó su primer beso.

Desde aquella ocasión, el castaño lo besaba cada que tenía la oportunidad y siempre en un lugar poco concurrido. Para Levi, todo aquello era nuevo y Eren lo sabía, el azabache a sus 19 años, jamás había tenido un contacto tan íntimo como aquel.

-Espera, Eren-posó sus pequeñas manos sobre el fornido pecho del más alto, Eren volvió a resoplar- tú y yo ¿Qué somos?- Eren abrió los ojos enormemente y en un segundo se separó de Levi, sentándose en la otra orilla del sillón donde previamente habían estado acostados, él sobre el más bajo. Revolvió su melena y suspiró.

-Levi, ya te he dicho que eso de ser novios son sólo etiquetas para quedar bien ante la sociedad, ¿Qué más da si no te digo novio? Lo que hacemos es prueba de algo y tú tienes un serio problema de inseguridad- Levi atinó a bajar el rostro, se sentía estúpido y avergonzado. Claro que Eren tenía razón, si se besaban era porque ambos querían y no necesitaban demostrarle nada a nadie-Mira es mejor sin etiquetas absurdas, además como me gustas tú, me puede gustar otra persona.

Levi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, así que él era como un plato de segunda mesa para Eren, su corazón se estrujó y se esforzó por mantener a raya las lágrimas que deseaban salir y caer libres por su inmaculado rostro.

Eren pasó una mano por su rostro y miró a Levi por el rabillo del ojo. Ciertamente Levi era todo un novato en cuanto a relaciones se trataba y vaya que su paciencia era muy grande, pero a veces sentía que eso no valía la pena. Sin embargo, al ver el rostro sonrojado del más bajo, todos aquellos pensamientos se esfumaban.

-Levi-levantó el rostro al sentir al otro cerca de él- ¿Quieres ser mi chico?- eso no era lo que esperaba, pero quizá Eren sí lo quería en serio y solo había dicho lo anterior porque se sentía frustrado a causa suya.

Se arrojó a los fuertes brazos del moreno y asintió repetidas veces. Su primer novio, ¿Así se sentía? De ser así, era una sensación increíble. Se moría por ver la cara de sus amigos cuando se enteraran de que él, Levi Ackerman, por fin tenía novio.

Esa misma noche, mediante un mensaje de texto, les dio la noticia a sus compañeros y con una sonrisa en el rostro se dejó ir al mundo de los sueños.

-Entonces, ¿Sales con Jaeger?- Levi tragó parte de su almuerzo y asintió hastiado. La chica de cabello castaño sentada a su lado frunció el ceño, cosa rara en ella ya que Hanji siempre estaba sonriendo y parloteando sobre cualquier tema.

-Bueno, Hanji, no tiene nada de malo y Levi ya es lo suficientemente grandecito como para cuidarse- Farlan apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Levi brindándole una sonrisa sincera- yo te deseo lo mejor bro, y sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

-Lo sé, gracias- aún era de pocas palabras, la única persona con la que se soltaba a gusto era Eren. Hanji se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-No es que no te apoye, Levi, pero no sé, algo de todo esto no me da buena espina- ahora fue el turno de Levi para fruncir el ceño, chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie, no tenía ánimos de soportar las ocurrencias de su amiga, al menos no con respecto a su novio. Eren era muy lindo, aunque a veces era tosco y lo dejaba solo, nada de eso importaba, porque de algo estaba seguro, se estaba enamorando de aquel apuesto castaño.

 **-TRES-**

Eran vacaciones de navidad, por lo que los deberes de la escuela habían quedado olvidados. Esa tarde Levi había decidido ir a ver a Eren, a pesar de que vivían bastante lejos uno del otro, no le importaba tener que tomar dos colectivos distintos para ir a ver a su novio.

Justo en ese instante se encontraban acostados en la cama matrimonial de Eren, o mejor dicho Levi estaba recostado sobre el pecho de Eren mientras este se aferraba con fuerza a su desnuda cintura. Hace una semana que se había entregado a él, al principio no estaba muy seguro y tenía miedo pues pensaba que si se entregaba a Eren, luego lo botaría al haber obtenido un acostón. Sin embargo, Eren le regaló una de sus miradas de perrito apaleado y no se pudo resistir.

 _Levi, el sexo es lo mejor que hay, ya verás que luego hasta tú me lo vas a pedir y te harás adicto a él_ Eso le había dicho una tarde en la que se habían quedado a solas en su casa, puesto que Kuschel estaba trabajando y no llegaría hasta tarde. No obstante, justo cuando Eren iba a penetrarlo, se acobardó y lo detuvo. Al ver a Eren enojado por su culpa, se sintió mal. Le preguntó que si había alguna otra forma de ayudarle.

Esa fue la primera vez que dio una mamada. Al principio la tarea le había resultado difícil y que su novio era grande en todos los sentidos, pero pronto se acostumbró y según Eren, lo había hecho de maravilla.

-¿Sabes Levi? Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, te quiero mucho- se sobresaltó al escuchar aquello, su corazón palpitó con fuerza y un adorable sonrojo se hizo presente en su rostro. La verdad es que él, desde hace mucho se sentía así con respecto a Eren, pero no se había animado a decirlo por pena y por miedo a ser rechazado y que todo el noviazgo hubiese sido una farsa. El simple hecho de que Eren fuese el primero en decirlo lo ponía sumamente feliz.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Eren- se aferró al cuello del castaño y lo besó, deseando transmitirle con aquella acción, todo el cariño que le profesaba.

-Ayer me escribió Armin- y la magia se rompió, Levi tragó grueso y tensó la mandíbula, mas no dijo nada, con la mirada le indicó a Eren que continuase- dijo que quería venir de vacaciones, pero que no sabía dónde quedarse puesto que no quería quedarse con Ymir de nuevo.

Armin era ex más reciente de Eren, según el castaño habían terminado porque el rubio se mudaría lejos y la relación se complicaría, pero en general, quedaron en buenos términos. No es que odiase a Armin, claro que no, el pobre muchacho no tenía la culpa de nada. Sin embargo, Eren lo mencionaba cada que podía y Levi no podía sentirse menos porque parecía que los comparaba que si Armin era esto, que Armin era aquello, que cuando salía con Armin hicieron lo otro.

Al ser neófito en una relación, no sabía si era buena idea o estaba bien pedirle a Eren que no le hablara de sus ex parejas. Quiso preguntarle a Farlan al respecto, pero sabía que por mucha confianza que se tuvieran, Hanji iba a terminar enterándose y lo que menos quería era que terceros se metieran en una situación que era de dos.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- al ver que no continuaba decidió incitarlo. Eren se quedó callado sopesando las palabras.

-No le contesté, porque sé que es una indirecta para quedarse conmigo y en estos momentos yo estoy contigo y quiero hacer las cosas bien- le acarició la espalda y besó su frente.

Ja, toma esa Hanji, Eren era un novio espléndido. Si le contaba eso es porque le tenía confianza absoluta. Le dolía que lo comparase con sus antiguos ex, pero prefería callar y dejar a Eren ser, estaba seguro de que no lo hacía a posta.

-Eren, ¿Con quién pasarás navidad?- se recostó en su pecho de nuevo.

-Los de mi generación harán una fiesta en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del lago Shiganshina, nos quedaremos a dormir allá- respondió contento. Levi abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero nuevamente se quedó callado. Eren había olvidado su cumpleaños o tal vez era una sorpresa. Sí, eso debía ser, cerró los ojos más tranquilo.

-Que te diviertas, entonces- Eren volvió a revolverle el cabello y luego ambos se rindieron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los días pasaron y Levi se ocupó ayudándole a su madre con las tareas del hogar y demás, por lo que no tenía tiempo de ir a ver a Eren, quien de vez en cuando le ayudaba con las tareas del hogar, no obstante últimamente el castaño también estaba muy ocupado con respecto a lo de la fiesta de navidad, por lo que solo hablaban por mensaje.

Más bien Levi le mandaba mensajes a Eren, el cual en varias ocasiones le plantaba el visto o simplemente le contestaba horas después. ¿Que si eso le molestaba? A veces, pues no entendía nada, cuando iba a casa de Eren, el castaño traía el celular a la mano todo el tiempo y lo veía contestando mensajes.

 _Lo siento, bonito, sabes que me ocupo y dejo el celular olvidado_ Siempre era la misma excusa y a pesar de los gestos y berrinches de Levi, un beso y un te quiero lo arreglaban todo.

 **-CUATRO-**

-Enano, tienes que escucharme- Levi apresuró el paso mientras era perseguido por Hanji y más atrás venían Farlan e Isabel de la mano, a la par de ellos caminaba/corría Erwin con una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Levi, por favor- la castaña le dio alcance y se aferró a uno de sus brazos con fuerza, miró hacia atrás, pidiéndole ayuda a Erwin, quien se acercó y posó una de sus grandes manos sobre la espalda de Levi, le regaló una sonrisa.

-Tsk, de acuerdo, pero que sea rápido, iré a casa de Eren- el rubio y la castaña intercambiaron miradas.

-Vamos a comer, aquí no es un buen lugar- sugirió el de frondosas cejas, su novia y Levi asintieron, el último no muy convencido. Farlan ya estaba al tanto de la situación, por lo que prefirió darles espacio, apretó la mano de Isabel y se dirigió al azabache.

-Las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti Levi- y con eso se despidió, dejando a Levi más confundido que nunca.

Entraron en un local de sushi y una vez que hicieron el pedido, Levi se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño. Hanji se mordía el labio nerviosa y Erwin le acariciaba la espalda en un acto de apoyo.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Eren?- su ceño se frunció a un más, y apretó los dientes. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a marcharse de ahí, sin embargo, una incertidumbre alojada en su pecho lo detuvo.

-Bien supongo- respondió escuetamente. No le gustaba mucho hablar sobre su vida amorosa, pues consideraba que eso era privado y solo a él y Eren les correspondía ese tema.

Empero, una espinita se había clavado en su corazón desde hace un tiempo. Eren ya no lo frecuentaba como antes, siempre ponía excusas para todo y ni siquiera lo visitaba, Levi creyó que era por el estrés de la universidad, por lo que él era quien iba a casa del castaño, llevándose la sorpresa de que Eren casi nunca estaba en casa. Ni en su casa ni en la de sus vecinos, Reiner y Bertolt eran unos chicos muy reservados pero amables.

Últimamente Eren se molestaba con él por todo, si Levi le comentaba algo o si se enojaba por cosas _insignificantes_ como que Eren se la pasaba viendo los traseros y pechos de otras chicas. Porque sí, al contrario de él, Eren era bisexual. Discutían bastante, hasta el punto de que ambos se herían verbalmente no queriéndose hablar en días y cuando trataban de arreglarlo solo empeoraba la situación. Levi era quien cedía siempre, quien siempre se disculpaba, quien siempre se entregaba a Eren para mantenerlo contento. Y aunque su consciencia le decía que aquello estaba mal, él seguía empeñado en creer que era normal.

-Levi sabes que yo te quiero y eres uno de mis mejores amigos, es por ello que te pido abras los ojos y te des cuenta-la mujer sacó su celular de su bolso y se lo mostró a Levi, quien sintió como su corazón se fragmentaba un poco. En el aparato se distinguía la silueta de Eren en una posición muy comprometedora con una rubia despampanante de ojos azules. Entrecerró los ojos, aquella chiquilla le resultaba familiar.

-¿Y eso qué? Eren puede salir con sus amigos y amigas- ante esa respuesta Erwin negó con la cabeza y lo miró con ¿Lástima? El corazón de Levi siguió fragmentándose.

-Sé que no hablamos mucho, Levi, pero también te considero un buen amigo y creo que no te mereces esto- al parecer los chicos de tercer año tenían un grupo de whats, donde hablaban de todo, y con decir todo es TODO. Se percató de todo lo que ponía Eren, al parecer en navidad no había ido a la dichosa fiesta, en la conversación ponía que se había ido a ver con su ex y que pasar la navidad con Armin había sido nostálgico y grato.

Su corazón se rompió por completo, tenía ganas de gritar, de ir a romperle la madre al bastardo de Eren, de Armin, de la puta con la que estaba. Estaba furioso.

-Levi, siento mucho que tu primera experiencia amorosa fuese así, yo…-fue interrumpida por la mano de Levi. El azabache se puso de pie, sacó algo de dinero y lo puso sobre la mesa, asintió con la cabeza y se marchó del restaurant.

Sacó su teléfono y sus dedos se movieron con gracia sobre la pantalla, lo guardó de nuevo y se encaminó a la parada de bus más próxima.

 **-CINCO-**

Y así es como se encontraban en esa situación. El silencio comenzaba a volverse incómodo y la mirada fija de Eren lo ponía nervioso e irritado.

-Iré directo al punto, Eren ¿Estas a gusto conmigo?-el de orbes esmeraldas se quedó callado, pasó una mano por sus cabellos y bajó la cabeza soltando un suspiro cansado.

-¿Esa era tu urgencia?- lo estaba evitando. Apretó las manos fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-Responde, Eren- el mencionado se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido, se estaba estresando.

-Sí, ¿A qué viene eso?

-Te viste con Armin en navidad- respondió manteniéndose en su lugar, estudiando a Eren con la mirada, buscando algún indicio que le indicase que todo fue una broma de mal gusto por parte de Hanji y Erwin. Sin embargo, Eren se mostró entre sorprendido y enojado.

-¿Acaso me estabas espiando?- ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Levi cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió sentía la mirada aguada, las lágrimas nuevamente querían y luchaban por salir. Pero se mantuvo fuerte-Creí que teníamos un lazo de confianza, pero veo que no y en este momento ya no estoy a gusto- gruñó el castaño volviendo a tomar asiento. El de ojos grises se limitó a asentir.

-Por esa confianza estoy aquí, Eren, yo siempre confié en ti y me mentiste- eso quería gritarlo pero sentía que no valía la pena.

-Creo que lo mejor es que sigamos por caminos diferentes-los ojos esmeraldas del chico lo veían sin emoción alguna-estuvo bien y todo, pero no me gusta estar con personas inseguras. Así que mejor lo dejamos aquí y si alguna vez las cosas vuelven a darse entre nosotros pues genial y si no pues igual.

 _Si un día llegases a dejarme no lloraría frente a ti-Eren arqueó una ceja curioso ante lo dicho- ¿Por qué? Puede que hasta me arrepienta y vuelva contigo-Levi sonrió amargamente- Eso sería lástima, Eren y no quiero eso_

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar se sentía destrozado, no creyó que todo acabaría así, él quería mucho a Eren y siempre se esforzó por demostrarlo. ¿Qué hizo mal? ¿Debió quedarse callado? Quizá, incluso hasta seguirían siendo novios, pero tenía que cagarla. Qué estúpido había sido. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a Eren, se agachó y le regaló un último beso.

-Gracias por todo, es mejor que me vaya- no escuchó nada más, salió y se fue caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Nadie dijo que el amor era fácil. Mucho menos dijeron que no dolía, si eso era el amor, no quería volver a sentirlo jamás. Se talló los ojos, sus facciones se endurecieron y su mirada se volvió fría.

Frío como el hielo. Nadie volvería a lastimarlo, nunca.

 _Tú fuiste quien me habló. Tú fuiste el que dio el primer beso._

 _Fuiste el primero en decir "te quiero". Entonces,_

 _¿Por qué soy yo el que se quedó con el corazón roto?_

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron?**

 **Miren, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto y liberarme de esa carga. Acepto críticas y/o comentarios.**

 **El Ereri también me gusta mucho, pero no me considero buena narrando.**

 **Disculpen si se encontraron con horrores ortográficos.**

 **Zenakou dice ¡C** ** _arita feliz!_**


End file.
